<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll be home for christmas (wherever that is) by unsaidliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907099">i'll be home for christmas (wherever that is)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidliz/pseuds/unsaidliz'>unsaidliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Phantoms Christmas One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, So Bear With me, a little bit on angsty backstory and then tons of fluff, lukealex is so soft i love them, santa costume saving the day, there's something about convincing someone you love to love the holidays that just gets to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsaidliz/pseuds/unsaidliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Luke hates the holidays, but a Santa costume might change everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Julie and the Phantoms Christmas One-Shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll be home for christmas (wherever that is)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>December 22nd. It had been a few weeks since Luke packed up his entire life in a small backpack and left home, much to the dismay of his parents. He had seen it coming, though. The entire blowup, screaming and crying. But he didn’t care. He had to get away. His parents didn’t support him and his music; they were the only thing holding him back.</p><p>But now, it was the week of Christmas. A time of year he once loved as a child. Even into his early teen years, he still adored his family’s Christmas traditions, like taking silly pictures with Santa and watching Christmas movies by the fireplace in their matching family pajamas. </p><p>Yet, this time, he had never felt more miserable. Well, he lied. He felt worse when he was riding his bike out of his neighborhood, away from his parents for perhaps his entire life. Now, he had his music. And he had his best friend, Alex.</p><p>Alex had been by his side for as long as he could remember. From playing around in their elementary school music class to finally having a solid band, all the while having the only friendship in Luke’s life that has ever lasted this long. They’d been through so much together, including their mutual familial problems. Luke still remembers the night that Alex got kicked out of his house. He had finally mustered up the courage to tell his parents that he was gay. Luke recounts Alex being ecstatic to tell his parents, even knowing the potential outcome of his news. But, of course, all of that joy disappeared the minute his parents disowned him. Alex ran all the way to Luke’s house, Luke snuck him in through his bedroom window, and they cried together, waking up in each other’s arms. Yeah, that seemed to happen more often than not. They were touchy friends. Always hugging, bumping fists, accidental cuddling, all of it. But, neither of them thought anything of it, right?</p><p>For the past few months, Alex had been living in their rhythm guitarist, Bobby’s, garage (aka the band’s studio during the day). It wasn’t an ideal situation, given that he and Bobby weren’t the closest, but he had a bed and a roof over his head, and the band. It was all he needed. And now, Luke was completely invading Alex’s (and, especially Bobby’s) personal space. The day after the blowup with his parents, Alex caught Luke downtown passed out on a bench (“I’m not gonna let you be homeless,” Luke remembered Alex saying). So, they’d been roommates for the past few weeks. And, even though Luke was now surrounded by his best friend 24-7, he still felt miserable given the current day.</p><p>“Hey, Scrooge, come on,” Alex said that afternoon, as Luke was sitting on the couch strumming at his guitar. Luke was obviously pouting, as he usually is these days, and he slowly looked up at Alex.</p><p>“What?” he asked plainly, clearly not open to any of Alex’s antics.</p><p>“Let’s go! They’re doing a big sale on some Christmas stuff at that shop downtown. And you know I love a good discount.”</p><p>Luke scoffed. “Dude, really?” Alex shrugged, prompting Luke to continue, “Does it look like I wanna do that?”</p><p>“Oh, don’t be such a douche. It’ll be fun!”</p><p>“No, thanks. As you know, I’m not exactly in the Christmas spirit currently.”</p><p>“Well, that’s because the studio isn’t exactly festive. Come on, don’t be such a party pooper.”</p><p>At the end of Alex’s sentence, Luke began strumming his guitar louder and louder over Alex’s voice.</p><p>“Okay, okay! I hear you, loud and clear.” Alex forcefully grabbed his jacket. He didn’t say another word, just stormed out of the studio, slamming the door behind him.</p><p>As soon as Alex closed that door, it was as if the entire studio shook. And a wave of guilt rushed over Luke. He didn’t mean to hurt Alex by any means, it was just hard right now. It was, quite honestly, hard for both of them. But that wasn’t an excuse for Luke brushing off Alex like that. As much as he detested the holiday, he wouldn’t bring Alex down with him. He had to make it an unforgettable one. So he shifted in his seat, gripped his guitar, and began strumming the chords to one of the cheesiest songs in existence.</p><p> </p><p>Alex made it all the way to the holiday shop downtown, somehow wearing the glare that he gave to Luke the entire way. Part of him felt horrible for being upset with Luke, but the negativity had become too much at that moment. They had both been through so much during those last few months, and it brought them closer. But Alex knew that Luke was hiding all that pain he felt towards his family inside of him, and he was disguising that pain with his “Bah Humbug” attitude towards Christmas. So, Alex knew he had to do something about it.</p><p>He browsed the aisles of the slightly run-down store, picking out various Christmas trinkets, lights, and even a “tacky” wreath he spotted on the “LAST CHANCE! 80% OFF!” rack; Alex thought it had character– perfect for their cramped studio.</p><p>“Need help finding anything in particular?” came a soft voice from behind him. He turned around and had to look down significantly in order to meet the elderly store owner’s eyes.</p><p>Alex flashed her a friendly smile. “No, I’m fine. Just browsing.”</p><p>“It seems like you’ve found a lot of great items. Last-minute shopping?”</p><p>Alex usually hates small talk, but the lady seemed like she meant well, so he went with it. “Yeah. My roommate kind of hates Christmas, so I’m trying to cheer him up, maybe change his mind, you know?”</p><p>“Oh, I know, honey. Trust me.” she shot him a knowing smirk. “I know a romantic gesture when I see one.”</p><p>Alex froze. What was she talking about? He opened his mouth, but the words would barely come out. “Wait, what? N-no, he’s just a friend. It’s not like that at all.”</p><p>The lady crossed her arms and shook her head. Clearly, she was not letting up.</p><p>“Look, you don’t even know me. What makes you think I like him?” Silence. “W-well, even if I liked him he wouldn’t like me back. There’s no way!” As soon as he heard those last words escape, he clapped a hand over his mouth, hoping that he wouldn’t blurt out anything else that stupid (especially to a complete stranger).</p><p>“Oh, there it is. I knew that you had it in you.” the lady finally spoke. “Now, if you’re gonna do a romantic gesture, you have to go all out. Especially for Christmas.” she walked him over to a shelf towards the back of the store. “Here it is. My last Santa costume.”</p><p>“Santa costume? No way. He’s gonna laugh.” Alex stuttered, knowing how much of a fool he would be if he accepted the lady’s offer.</p><p>“Exactly! You wanted to bring him joy, right? This is the best way.”</p><p>Alex thought for a second. She definitely had a point. Luke did need a good laugh, and whether or not the weird scenario of professing his crush for his best friend that he concocted in his head would come true, he knew he had to cheer up Luke somehow.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll take it.”</p><p> </p><p>Alex almost sprinted home, slipping swiftly into Bobby’s backyard to slip the Santa costume on. Somehow it fit him perfectly. He tried not to question it. He dropped the bags in front of the entrance to the studio and knocked on the door.<br/>
“Who is it?” Luke’s deep voice questioned from inside. Its raspiness made Alex more nervous than ever.</p><p>“It’s me. Alex?”</p><p>“Alex, what are you–” Luke opened the door and his jaw dropped when he saw Alex’s ensemble. He covered his mouth to contain his laughter.</p><p>“Alex… what is that? Oh my god.” At this point, Luke couldn’t hold back. He burst into full-on, bent-over laughing, wiping a tear from his eye after a few moments.</p><p>“Okay, okay. Are you done?” Alex asked, crossing his arms with impatience. But on the inside, his stomach was fluttering with nerves.</p><p>“Yes, yes I’m done. Thanks for this, Alex. I really needed it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you’re welcome. I knew this would get a laugh out of you. In fact, that’s why I bought it.”</p><p>Luke took a step closer to him, grabbing the fuzzy collar of the costume. “Yeah, sure. It really does suit you, though. Probably from the blonde.”</p><p>Alex scoffed, turning his head away from Luke.</p><p>“Okay, come in already,” Luke said, pulling on the collar to guide Alex to the couch. “I have something to show you.”</p><p>Alex, confused, followed Luke anyway. They both sat down on their worn-down couch.</p><p>“What’s up?” Alex asked, nervous for the events that were about to unfold.</p><p>“So,” Luke started, “I know I said I hate Christmas, and I don’t absolutely love it. But I know you do. So, this is for you.” </p><p>Luke reached for his guitar and took a deep breath, looking up at Alex. His blue eyes locked with Luke’s, heat rising up in his ears. Then he began to play, his soft voice joining in after a few moments.</p><p>"I'll be home for Christmas<br/>
You can plan on me<br/>
Please have snow and mistletoe<br/>
And presents by the tree."</p><p>As Luke sang those first lyrics, a smile slowly crept onto Alex’s face. They both began to smile and laugh together, singing the lyrics in unison, swaying to the beat. All of those feelings Luke was unknowingly hiding for his best friend were creeping to the surface, spilling from his lips in the form of a Christmas song.</p><p>As Luke strummed that last chord, their eyes met once again. But their smiles slowly disappeared as Alex’s eyes accidentally flickered at Luke’s lips. Or was it an accident?</p><p>“So, what did you think?” Luke asked. Alex sat there for a moment, trying to think of the words he could say to describe how warmed his heart felt at Luke’s gesture. But instead of speaking, he leaned in and captured Luke’s lips with his own.</p><p>He felt Luke gasp on his lips but eventually give in. Their lips glided together majestically as Luke’s hands fell onto Alex’s tall shoulders. They relaxed under each other’s touch, Luke feeling Alex’s rapid pulse under his hands. They were both nervous, but everything felt exactly right. Alex was the first to pull away, unable to hold his breath any longer. But he kept his hands on either side of Luke’s body, foreheads resting together, breathing heavily but in sync.</p><p>“W-wow, that was… unexpected,” Luke remarked softly, laughing in disbelief.</p><p>“Well,” Alex replied, “I guess we’re both full of surprises today.”</p><p>And while their Christmas was anything but traditional, they found a home with one another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>